


how sweet it is (to be loved by you)

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance, Schmoop, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame <a href="http://tornfromtheblackestroom.tumblr.com/post/57500598069">this</a> post on Tumblr.</p><p>Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a  love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in  Person B’s ear.
So basically.... You wanted to cry today, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how sweet it is (to be loved by you)

"I close my eyes at night, wondering where would I be without you in my life..." Jessica swayed gently in the dimness of the early morning, her arms draped around Sam's shoulders, head resting against his chest. She sang soft under her breath, eyes closed. "Everything I did was just a bore,  
everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before..." She smiled. The music trickled quiet from the laptop speakers, and Sam's arms tightened around her.

He followed her every movement, in the middle of the bedroom. Kissed the top of her head.

"But you brightened up for me all of my days, with a love so sweet in so many ways..."

The sun tried to peek its way through the curtains. It highlighted her hair with a cool sort of honey color.

"I wanna stop... and thank you baby..."

Sam closed his eyes.

"I wanna stop, and thank you baby."

Jess lifted one hand, to stroke it through Sam's hair—she liked how soft it was under her fingers. Sam tilted his head against her touch with a soft hum. He pressed his lips to her temple, and her cheek.

"How sweet it is to be loved by you—"

Sam cut her off with a kiss to the mouth.

She laughed, and tugged at a handful of his hair so she could get the perfect angle for a deeper kiss.

Sam mumbled, "I love you," against her lips.

She hummed in agreement.


End file.
